User talk:Thepantheon
Tournament Registered Successfully Your registration as Odayaka has been successfully registered in the Rookie Showdown Tournament. Be sure to be very active on the date of August 27th, 2009 for your first part of the tournament. Thank you very much for participating. Be sure to check the tournament itself for more updates. --'Rasengan888' (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 20:56, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Jutsu Hey I saw some of your jutsu, I was wondering if u wud like the kanji and romaji of ur jutsu on the articles as well to make it look professional? =D AMTNinja 02:54, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Rookie Showdown Tournament The first challenge is tomorrow, so, u had better all be active by tomorrow at August 27th. The article will start at around 9:15 PM. So, I will explain the rules and such of our challenge and you will all start and be very active on that day. Good luck to u all. --'Rasengan888' (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 00:32, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Tournament Update On your first challenge on your cooking area. You're graded of the following: Being active (inactivity will result into MAJOR criticism), cooking great (bad cooking will result into redoing it), getting your food right (wrong choice of food will result into criticism and redoing), and comments (bad comments will result to MAJOR criticism and redo of food). You've got your information, but, the inactivity will most likely happen. So, you had better be active. Good luck then. --'Rasengan888' (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 20:38, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Finals Start! You're Rookie Showdown Tournament final immediately starts tomorrow! You will be assigned by my view on who's strong and weak and such. So...good luck on your tournament and win to fight! Dattebayo! --'Rasengan888' (talk)(Editor and RPer) 00:32, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Registration Successful Hey, good luck on the tournament for Canon Tourney, panth. It's been sucessfuly, so, cya then. --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 00:11, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Tourney Information You have successfully registered into the Ultimate Canon Celebration Tourney, and the first challenge, House of Fanatics, will start on November 7th (possibly the 6th, Friday) on Saturday. You are to be fully active (at least 2 hours probably) and to participate in this challenge. This challenge is supposed to be done in about two or three weeks. The rules will be explained in the tourney. Good luck then, Panth. --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 21:29, November 2, 2009 (UTC) P.S. I know you're going to be daily active Hey Bad news. If you saw, the roleplays are forbidden. let's hope that we can continue our battle. The dark ninja 22:31, November 2, 2009 (UTC) No i was not going to make an uchiha the character i was going to make has the sharingan and a connection to the uchiha's but is not a uchiha Genzomoto Genzomoto and the beast has been and is under capture by Akatsuki. He is sealed and held by Kaijin Fuyutama and Kazeyo Fuyutama. For the purpose that Akatsuki has with the Beast, At this time we can not allow you to have Him. We are trying as fast as we can to complete the task we want with the beast. If you still wish to have the beast you can wait til we are done of challenge Kaijin and Kazeyo to the scroll that has it sealed. The story that he was captured in is Genzomoto vs Akatsuki --KamiYomi 02:06, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Hey Wanna join me and AMTNinja in an upcoming Arc I'm going to make? The dark ninja 00:14, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Jutsu Names, kanji, romaji I saw one of your jutsu pages and saw you put the romaji, kanji and english tv translations cuz they dont have their own options. Would you be willing to support me in having the Just Infobox2 template changed so thers the options of those translations? I started it http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Template_talk:Infobox/Jutsu2 here AMTNinja 01:24, November 20, 2009 (UTC) You want to remove the cleaning up category on my article now or is there something else? Hey You want to remove the cleaning up category on my article now or is there something else? GodModding? Could my character Kyosuke Hyuga have plasma release or would that be considered godmodding YaijunRinnegan 02:49, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ur comp I'm on chatango, so it must be ur comp--A Happy Smile 21:09, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Listen to me, you shit-faced cocksucker! You have just made my shitlist, mother fucker! I don't know how, I don't know when, but I will hunt you down and make you scream you little shit! PsykoReaper 22:02, February 14, 2010 (UTC) About Ras He was helping me on the article tagging Panth, sorry if it caused a problem--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 02:40, April 22, 2010 (UTC) hey! I restored it so i could have the honor of deleting itSaimaroimaru 20:57, April 22, 2010 (UTC) about gale Panth, why did you take off rasenshuriken, yes its an uber jutsu but the article isnt finished yet and she was gonna be limited too 1 use every 3 days.....thats an adequate weakness for her--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 13:39, April 23, 2010 (UTC)--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 13:39, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Four-Tailed Monkey Jinchuriki Greetings, Panth! I was just wondering if my character Teishuku Mazuka could be the host of the Four-Tails. Since Sei hasn't answered in 3 days, I came to ask you. Please get back to me when you can. Thanks and have a great day! ^(^_^)^ Koukishi ~~ (speak to me) 19:06, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Five-Tailed Dolphin or Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle i would like my character Shinsaku Takasugi to be a jinjuriki or host of either the five tails or the seven tails since both are vacant at the moment, please do reply and let me know............--Shadow Rage 09:33, April 28, 2010 (UTC) RP info The reason The hokage called Yue back to the village is that he wanted to ask the Sanbi aka Yue to be his body guard while he travels to the kages Summit along with Ryu, sorry i didnt get the chance to tell you this before.--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 15:18, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Five Tails Hi Thepantheon! Could it be possible that i can create a character named Senko Ki who is the host of the five tailed dolphin horse? Please answer on my talk page if it is ok or not. Redzet 20:19, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Moryo Mazuka Shalom Panth! Now, I'm not mad. I just want to state that Moryo doesn't have Sage Mode, I just forgot to delete the arc. He did until Fenix told me it was overpowering. Yes, Fenix granted me approval of Four-Tails and I like Paths jutsu and I saw that Ryun had one, so why couldn't I make one? He doesn't have the Taifugan, he has Yin Release, which all Mazuka have. And yes, I looked at Ryun's to get idea's. Now that look at the first paragraph of Moryo, I realized I practically rewrote Ryun's first paragraph. I know this won't change the Judgement Template, but I just wanted to let you know. Thank you for your time. --Koukishi ~~ (話す - "Speak to Me" | ) 14:48, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll do as you asked and your welcome. I'm not one of those people who go 'WTF?!' I'm more a level-headed joyful person. And I try to deal with stuff like this as nicely as possible. Oh, I have a question: Who makes people Admins? Just the Head Admin? --Koukishi ~~ (話す - "Speak to Me" | ) 15:02, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Sorry The content in the page Mangegan has been removed. All pages linked to the page are also removed.Thank You.Aravind;-) 18:57, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I will no longer post ANY stories here unless I am asked to.THANKS!!!Aravind;-) 19:00, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Finished i have had it with the admins on this site. you and seireitou are really starting to bug me. 4 characters deleted. 4!!!. did common courtesy shrivel up and die or what? is it impossible to ASK someone before deleting there work? maybe something like oh we don't do elves on this site or i'm sorry thats agianst the rules, could you please change it. but no you act without thinking. your a dick. i'm f****** through with this site. and you know the funny part. Arrius had a clear nottation at the bottom that said this article is INCOMPLETE DO NOT ALTER OR DELETE. meaning it could easily have been changed with no problem. thats what incomplete means. god you almost have me thinking your some high school kid... your that inconsiderate. i guarantee i'm trashng this sites rep. i've never met anyone online as disrespectful as this group of kids. don't bother leaving a reply. i will not be signing in to this wikia again. and since your so delete happy delete both of my accounts and everything that goes with them. they are: sasoririlenyth and Sasori Sondaime. if you actually feel like explaining yourself leave me an e_mail at Sasori.rilenyth@hotmail.com. --Sasoririlenyth 18:04, May 4, 2010 (UTC) -sighs- yes i admit i lost my temper and went way over the top. and yes that is funny that your an eigth grader. i'm eighteen myself and can admit when i'm wrong. if it is possible can you restore the Arrius Raziel page or forward me the story progress from it? i'm sure you can see how annoying it would be to try and record details from something like that from memory alone. and since this articular wiki will not allow elves and the sort i'm mulling over the possibility of bloodlines that might mimic some of the features and abilities i'm thinking of. let me know how this idea sounds. the sooner you can give the ok for this idea or kill it if you and the other admins wish the more appreciative i would be. and if the incomplete note is not sufficient what should i attach to a page to make sure it stays the way i left it until i return to complete it? i'm sure you can understand how busy a person can be and time on the comp may not be the number one priority.--Sasoririlenyth 22:41, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Ty. Thank you for restoring my old page. i will continue to work with it to make sure it fits the guidelines for the site. I do have one more request though. Two other pages of mine were deleted awhile ago and i never got a chance to copy them to my flash drive. If you could restore Kira Uchiha and Phero Uchiha for about a week i would be very appreciative. If you cannot i suppose i understand. I simply wish to have copies of my work. --Sasoririlenyth 19:06, May 8, 2010 (UTC) help. ok i have a page named Kale Hyuga. it has the needs cleanup tag on it. i have altered and humanized it in every way i can think of. i have filled in weaknesses and holes in defence but i can't get the tag to go away. what must i do? --Sasoririlenyth 22:09, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Kekkei Genkai? I have a couple of questions: 1) For the Sharingon, does the user have to be a full blooded Uchiha, or only half? 2) What are the rules on Kekkei Genkai? For example, am I allowed to give my guy Storm Release by any chance? if the answer to number 1 is no, than would it be possible? Time is up for what? Why is my time up? If fixed everything that was instructed of me to fix? Was he godmodded, but there was no notification of that? It was just format -- which i fixed -- and grammer -- which i had a parent look over Please respond ASAP Anbu320 00:10, May 26, 2010 (UTC)Anbu320 Kyuubi status Hello! I hear you have ideas for it. We've been discussing it in chat, and your presence would be gladly welcome to provide your opinions before any decisions are made! Shingihoutai | Talk Page 17:04, June 17, 2010 (UTC) After the Summit: Attack on the Hidden Leaf I just joined the canon and have mentioned the Hokage in After the Summit: Attack on the Hidden Leaf. Whether or not you want him to appear yet, is up to you. I'm trying to keep the canon moving despite Shing deciding to leave. Ten Tailed Fox (User page) (talk) 20:16, June 27, 2010 (UTC) For Hokage Hey Pan, I was wondering if you'd allow my character, Koga, to challenge your Hokage for his title. I think it'd be cool to see a Hokage title battle and I really want that title for him, but I wanted to obtain it fairly. So, what say you? ~ The Soul Binding Alchemist (My User Page|Main Character) 03:18, July 18, 2010 (UTC) YES! YOU RULE! Thank you Panth! If you'll start the article (I would but I'm checking Facebook atm) we can get this showdown started. :) ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 20:07, July 19, 2010 (UTC) : On it. I owe you one for this, Pan :) ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 20:29, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::: Alrighty. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 21:00, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :::: Going to eat dinner quickly, and then I will be back. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 22:42, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Back. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 23:07, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Many thanks Thanks again Panth. That was an epic battle with a great ending. I thank you greatly for helping me out. I owe you one. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 02:31, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I need help.. Can someone help me add external links to the page Takigakure. Someone deleted it and it is the native village of my charcater Kyousei Heiki. Thanks! Insert formula here I don't get this The Takigakure page, it was not canon. I was in the middle of adding custom, fannon, information. I tried putting the info on naruto wikipedia, but it was erased and the takigakure page had barely any info on it. My character, Kyousei Heiki, is from the taigakure village, so i need the page. I promise no material will be canon, but i need time to develope it, please. Also I've seen other villages that exists in the naruto universe that people have made, including Amegakure, Kirigakure, Konohagakure, and Kumogakure (i think that's it). Again, please just give me a chance to make the page because I can't have a character in takigakure without a takigakure page and naruto wikipedia won't let me edit it. Thanks.Kyousei Kengeki 00:55, August 18, 2010 (UTC) /* hello this is shirokei1 */ very nice i never expected some one of your skill and talent to jump into a match like this what are you up too?buddha good idea thats great that your role playing again i was thinking could i have your character as my teach and learn your jutsu?buddha so sad crap your summon nailed me into a hard spot then sue finish me! thats evilbuddha Would you... ? Aloha, Panth. Would you like to RP against me? I haven't been RPing for a couple weeks, and I need a good match to get me into the spirits of RPing again. Please get back to me soon. :) ~ The Dimensional Master User page 11:14, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Okay! I'll be using Koutetsu Akumu and I will start it shortly. Does the outskirts of Amegakure sound okay for a location? ~ The Dimensional Master User page 16:56, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Great! :D ~ The Dimensional Master User page 17:03, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Here's the RP. :) ~ The Dimensional Master User page 17:12, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Your turn and quick question: Which chapter does Ikazuchi Akatsuki appear in? ~ The Dimensional Master User page 12:20, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Your turn and darn, I have a ways to go. :P ~ The Dimensional Master User page 11:08, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Uh, Koutetsu is invisible. How would Jōshō know where he is? O.O Well, I guess I'll roll with it... ~ The Master of the Rashōmon User page 11:21, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Ah, thanks for clearing that up. And it's your turn on the RP. ~ The Master of the Rashōmon User page 13:06, August 23, 2010 (UTC) grammer fail i failed in the area of grammer man sorry english was not my best class i failed it like 3 times shirokei lol thanks for reading my articals /* ok thanks */ ok that works thanks and i'll keep an eye out for any failed grammer Shirokei1 22:17, August 18, 2010 (UTC) also have you given any thought to having buddha as josho's student? /* ok thanks */ ok thanks all i was hoping for was for you to think about it and get back to me when you think your ready to start.Shirokei1 22:24, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Just Wondering If you would be able to approve my Bloodlines and new chakra natures and such. RandomSil 03:12, August 19, 2010 (UTC) akeru akaeru is just like a massive cover up team we gather info and attempt to hid are actions with saying its to remove war i'm the only one challenging akatsuki hell if i put my mind on it we out number the akatsuki 2 to 1 and as for buddha being josho's student i was hoping to learn a new style of combat seeing as my skills are still like a noob.Shirokei1 17:41, August 19, 2010 (UTC) plus its fun messing with the akatsuki lol six-tailed slug hi this is derekmatthews33 i have been trying to keep ahold of ten tailed fox to ask for my character Takuya Yamaki to be the six-tailed slug in his rp but he hasen't been on for days and i was wondering if you knew how i could get ahold of him or can you tell me if i can once you look over it if you want too. Derekmatthews33 23:40, August 22, 2010 (UTC)derekmatthews33 do i have to be a admin or can i start my own big rp story like he did on my own because i have always wanted to do my own naruto story. Derekmatthews33 00:16, August 23, 2010 (UTC)derekmatthews33 Thank you. A thank you is in order. Thanks for pointing out to me (indirectly) that I was wrong. Otherwise, I may have done something... Regretful? Derek should also be thanking you, because you just saved him a whole lot of rage. -___- All attitude and sarcasm aside, Thank you! I appreciate it. ~Watchamacalit O ^O 17:43, August 23, 2010 (UTC) : I bet to differ. Calling him stupid was completely necessary. I find that if you write everything with politeness and respect, people tend to ignore it. Not to mention that they suddenly think that you're their best friend. But, if you insult them, they feel the need to respond (while justifying their views at the same time); hence the rude language I tend to use in my reviews. If they still don't read it, I'll start linking it to people. : Ergh, I don't know how to follow up with this. Its funny when people call me a noob... ~_~ : ~Watchamacalit O ^O 17:51, August 23, 2010 (UTC) hey i have a problem hey it's derek again watchamaclit and his friend are still calling me stupid and saying that i don't think at all or little and saying that my posts suck and need lots of work i take my work seriously and try my hardest to make them as good as they can be and i don't like them coming out of nowhere like that and ganging up on me. Derekmatthews33 19:32, August 23, 2010 (UTC)derekmatthews33 sorry but cant i suffer from a handy cap that makes my brain unable to form complete words (but thanks to class i have taken this has been cut to a small amount of words that in this game i may use more often then others)so i'm unable to comply with your orders of fixing my articals i'm doing the best i'm able to do at the moment sorry.its fully not like i dont try to fix it but i just cant sorry again. Shirokei1 05:22, August 24, 2010 (UTC) I am autistic i would fix my articles but I am autistic i was born with high functioning autism and i haven't been able to fully grasp how to use proper grammer so i will try to fix my articles but if i can't please don't get mad and erase my stuff please. Derekmatthews33 11:48, August 24, 2010 (UTC)derekmatthews33 ok i get it your just trying to make a point on betting the crap out of as both.Shirokei1 23:48, August 25, 2010 (UTC) i get it. no not you man i know josho is fighting fare but its your other friends fighting buddha the tailed beast boy and the other guy with dark release style.its on them i'm trying to survive.Shirokei1 23:53, August 25, 2010 (UTC) if you hold on to the end of this rp to talk about all my jutsu io would explain in detail every jutsu i have and explain that they are real jutsu i'm jutsu using them in new ways like using shape transformation on my buddha jutsu i can change its over all look even how i us it also i'm using yin and yang manipulation to change the effects and style of the jutsu sorry i'll make better links Shirokei1 00:16, August 26, 2010 (UTC) No attacking I have to leave, so please don't attack me while I'm gone. Thanks and have a good night. :) ~ The Master of the Rashōmon The Gate 00:19, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ok finish i just updated buddha with all the links to the jutsu and i'm going to finish the list later its at the bottom of my profile becasue i dont know how to add the links to the jutsu inbox area is that good?Shirokei1 01:35, August 26, 2010 (UTC) one fast questine ok can i use a Byakugan if i say its like implanted?because i was thinking of using the Byakugan like danzo used the sharingan so i need permission to use it seeing as i'm not a hyuga memberShirokei1 05:05, August 26, 2010 (UTC) hey can I be the nine-tails bijuu hey I made a new character for the nine-tails please take a look at him for me I hope you will like it. here it on the page Urufu Hoshi it is not done yet but if you can please put a placeholder for him if it's ok. Derekmatthews33 00:19, September 4, 2010 (UTC)derekmatthews33 Tourney Invite Aloha. I would like to invite you to the Tourney I'm organizing. To learn more about it, please see the link below. :The Grand Shinobi Tournament Sincerely, ~ Koukishi, a Wikia Beta Tester User page 17:01, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Grammar Hey I have an idea regarding the grammar correction policy that you posted the other day on the main page. Even though that notice was put up, there seems to be little being done to improve grammar and so on. So I was thinking we could maybe create a small user group here who are allowed to edit other people's articles and fix grammatical and formatting errors. They can't change the actual content of the page, but just fix grammatical errors. I have seen this being implemented over at the Star Wars fanon wiki and it is executed very smoothly there. It is very difficult for a person to spot grammatical errors in their own work. So it would be easier for a group of designated users to fix grammatical errors. Let me know what you think of this idea. Cheers! JetTalk 14:36, September 14, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika Re: appearance section I dont know why the appearance section is mandatory considering if you have a picture of the said character up why write a long drawn out summary of what they look like, it seems redundant to me, but ive rethought the nomination of Hataki because as you say "He needs work" -.- But it seems you always hate my articles on the grounds that i dont use all the punctuation marks in my writing which not many know how to use properly (even in college) -- 楽しい Vui (吐露) 21:48, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Policy Hey Pan. I'm trying to help NF get back on it's feet with some of the good suggestions that were made on our bleach fan fiction rule discussion. Could you help me out? There are a few users who don't quite understand the whole no-godmodding policy thing along with some of the other stuff. It's understandable because of things like Seireitou Hyuga, but if NF is to recover, we really need good policy, not just scare tactics. So could you lend me a hand? If you see any user with a question, answer them with what we've learned over at BFF. I really want to see NF recover back into the site I love and remember it to be. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 03:56, October 28, 2010 (UTC) : Thank you, Panth. I greatly appreciate you. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 04:13, October 28, 2010 (UTC) New character Hey, check out Raian Getsueikirite and give me your opinion on him. He's my new main character on here. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 04:05, October 29, 2010 (UTC) RE:Canon Oh, you're quite right. I do not like disregarding the canon whatsoever, hence why my articles always tie into canon events. I was merely correcting Shiatori's use of the word fanfiction instead of fanon. As annoying as it is, there is a difference. Sadly, fanfiction often disregards the canon, thus why it is plagued with shippings and such. Fanon ties into canon, but Shiatori was stating that fanfiction tied into canon, which is factually inaccurate. I was merely correcting him and I am sorry if that came across wrongly. I would hate to use "my example" for this situation, because its become oddly annoying to so many, but a quick look there will show that one of Wikia staff themselves actually remade the Star Wars canon due to his disappointment with it and did an amazing job at doing so (I read his novels, which were amazingly well written). However, due to the n00bness of some of the newbies here, and even some of the older users I would have to agree that entrusting them with such a privelage would be foolish and utterly destroy this site. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 03:24, October 30, 2010 (UTC) ::: Yes, I saw him. I really like him, but forgive my ignorance, what is obsidian? Lol Sounds like some kind of rock, but I'm too lazy to look it up hahaha ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 04:04, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Commentary I appreciate the respectful tone of the message left, and while I may come as telling them what to do, thats not the case. In any of my opinions that I've given, Ive only proposed another option they could have taken with their idea, Ive never told them to change anything. Its always been in the phrase of question. Because I'm curious as to why they chose THAT route instead of the others. And no, I dont react negatively to criticism to my own work, believe me, you will know if I'm being negative. I do however get mad when I ask questions, and people flat out ignore them, then continue to use the same argument as before to prove a point. Which still stands. Will anything be done about the Sharingan? Its copying ability that is. Does it allow the user to copy any of the five basic elemental techniques, thereby bypassing the whole elemental affinity? Its one of the reasons the Rinnegan was so feared. You could learn any jutsu. But in reality it pales in comparison to the Sharingan since I can just copy any jutsu I see performed. Anyway sorry for getting off topic but, its apparent that users are scared, and will downright refuse to expand on canon. It seems the rule of thumb here, is that its better to create something entirely new than to modify anything considered canon, regardless of the quality. Just look at my Mibu Clan. That was all over giving the Yuuhi a bloodline. I could understand if I created some X Release which allowed me to manipulate reality and I was actually defending it, but seriously I gave them the ability to detect thoughts as a bloodline and people blew up. Thats what I dont get. People got mad...from that? I'm utterly and completely confused. I want to see people create new and interesting concepts, expanding on content that was left untouched. The Naruto world is rich with different villages, clans, history, etc, but it doesnt mean anything if no one is willing to make something out of it. Why do you think the Uchiha clan was founded...again...and why there are just huge numbers of Sharingan/Rinnegan users on the site? Someone cried wolf, when I gave a clan, no one was sure existed outside Konoha's walls, a bloodline (a relatively weak one at that), but no one is willing to do anything for the five or six Uchiha that were created moments ago. That bothers me. I'll stop with the reviews, since its obvious everyone wants to continue doing the same thing that got them in this mess. --- Illuminate Void 21:28, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Another RP Aloha, Panth. I was wondering... since our previous RP went down the toilet, I was wondering if you'd consider having another RP with me. If you're willing, either send me a PM on Chatango or on my talk page. I'll respond as soon as possible. Ciao~ Hinōmaru-sama (talk to Joker!) 00:41, November 7, 2010 (UTC) P.S. You should archive your talk page. War Hey Panth, not sure what Alliance Side Getsugakure is on but I was wondering if you wanted to start off with me against Kumo. --I am the Fallen Death Sentence 01:00, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Alliance We could always do an RP with a meeting between our leaders that would lay out the foundations of our alliance. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 00:58, November 12, 2010 (UTC) : Well, we could do that, or you could send an emissary to Iwagakure's camp, and then we'd go to Getsugakure to have our conference on an alliance. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 01:28, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Treaty I'll leave that up to you. I have nothing else to say there. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 00:27, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Sections Really? I was warned that the page wasn't up to standards, and I'm still trying to figure out what I did wrong with it. I was also told to make a separate page for each character, so I did. If you could help me, that would be awesome, because I am officially confused. Mastermachine Be a friend, save a life. 03:05, February 8, 2011 (UTC) thanks for the heads up I expected something like this soon any way so i'm asking now if you can delete all my characters other then Gasu,Hichi hyuuga, chakra clone jutsu, and Eight Trigrams Vacuum Shell.all other pages can be destroyed when you have the time. Also can you take a look at hichi Hyuuga for spelling and grammer i may have miss and fix them for me plz.Shirokei1 02:18, February 13, 2011 (UTC) *Hiden Jutsu: Vibration Melody *Tosatsu *Uragiru *Mind Disturbance Technique *Akeru *A New Challange: Taji vs Buddha *Tsuihoo Yamabiko *Forsaken Vision: Rei Hyūga vs Nōsei *Rei Hyūga *Buddha and all the others i can't recall but you can find them by typing in shirokei.Shirokei1 01:53, February 13, 2011 (UTC) RE:Articles First off, I would like to thank you for the advice, and note that I am far from a good writer when it comes to grammar or spelling. Without spellcheck I can garentee that half my work would be spelled wrong, so thank god for spellcheck :) What do you mean by the "tab format"? Is that like the different sections, or what? And speaking of sections, how are my pages incorrect, section wise? I'm sorry, but I just don't see it. By tense, you mean "Past, Present, Future" right? I try to keep it present or past, and have yet to use future, AFAIK. I know I sometimes have the tendency to switch from present to past or vice versa, but I can rarely find it on my own, which isn't good. It helps if you could point out where I've done that (just put the first sentence on the article talk page or something), if you want to. If not, just tell me which section its in, as well as which article. Then I will search for it and see if I can't find it myself. For my history/past section, I have a whole page for it, and I always try to use first person, as if it were being told by one of the people there. I would rather not change it, so unless it's against this wiki's policy, I don't think I'm going to. If it is, tell me, and I will see what I can do about changing it without ruining the story. Again, thank you for telling me that there is something wrong with my articles, and thanks for at least getting somewhat specific (which is better then "there's something wrong. Fix it"), but I'm a very slow person (intelligence wise) so I need everything spelled out in big bold letters to understand it properly. Thanks for all the help! Mastermachine Be a friend, save a life. 02:30, February 13, 2011 (UTC) what the hell don't delete shit thats not finish if there was something wrong with it i would have changed it tell me why you did that to a good page.Shirokei1 02:57, February 13, 2011 (UTC)plz fix Hichi back to normal............. so your saying i can't use that idea at all when you can change yourself into a frog,wolf other people even use chimera jutsu in the series???dude really i would like to still use that idea plz look at my side..Shirokei1 03:17, February 13, 2011 (UTC) spelling and gammer spelling and gammer is a big downfall for me so i am asking for a favour can you fix the spelling and grammer to the standards you expect of my articals. Coral Manipulation and Isamashii.Shirokei1 22:18, February 13, 2011 (UTC) its ok if you refuse. Quick Question... Due to the "delete on sight policy" i wanna quickly run something by you to make sure its ok... Is it possible to have a dojutsu that could sense nature energy, then use said eye to (w/ some lvl of training) to gather nature energy and form it into a chakra cloak-like justu (similar to lightning body armor) that protects the user, and makes them quickly and stronger (to a reasonable extent->much^19 less than sage mode)...[then ''possibly ignite the chakra cloak w/ a fire transformation]. I know it would remove the turning into a frog statue weakness, since the user is not mixing it internally, (but i'd be willing to weave some other weaknesses into it) Nomad95 23:36, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Land of Beasts I am currently in the process of creating a character by the name of Malakas Natoro and I would like him to hail from the Land of Beasts. I would also create a clan within the Land of Beasts known as the Natoro Clan with the Hiden Jutsu of being able to tap into the "essence" of animals to gain certain characteristics and each clan member would have an animal of preference or an animal that they possessed a natural affinity for. For example Malakas animal of preference is his cat, Kaunti, and by using the clan Hiden he would gain increased agility, balance, and strength but he would also gain the classic downfalls of a cat, aversion to water, addiction to catnip etc. The members of this clan would all travel with their animal of preference, as the only way to use the technique is to touch the animal in question, and as such many of the animals would be trained for use in combat. The users of the technique would be able to gain the characteristics of other animals but they would not be as proficient with the new abilities due to the fact that they aren't used to the changes brought on by that specific animal. The technique would have no ill effects on the animal but it slowly begins to influence the personality of the user, for example, a clan member who specializes in wolves may be a bit more feral and pack oriented than a user who specializes in birds. And in the case of those who have mastered the technique, they may take on the physical characteristics of their animal. Meaning a user who's animal of preference is a beetle can gain the thick armor of the beetle or a user who's animal of preference is an eagle can gain wings, etc. The downside of the higher level technique would be that it creates a split personality inside the user, their original personality and a personality similar to that of their animal of preference. It needs a bit of fine-tuning but please message me back soon if interested -- '"Ashes to ashes, dust to.... Just die already"'' 19:15, November 9, 2011 (UTC)